


But Mom

by RememberTheRain



Series: Testimoni di Geova!AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enj ed R hanno un nome, M/M, testimone di geova!enjolras
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberTheRain/pseuds/RememberTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non c'era nulla da fare: la signora Patria si rifiutava ancora una volta di capire che il figlio, a bussare porta a porta per salvare l'umanità dalla perdizione, proprio non ci voleva andare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Mom

Non c'era nulla da fare: la signora Patria si rifiutava ancora una volta di capire che il figlio, a bussare porta a porta per salvare l'umanità dalla perdizione, proprio non ci voleva andare.

Seduta sul letto accanto a lui, cercava di persuaderlo, carezzandogli la schiena mentre lui se ne stava nascosto con la testa sotto al cuscino.

"Ma tesoro, vuoi davvero che quelle povere persone finiscano tra le fiamme dell'inferno? Sai benissimo che tra i doveri di un bravo testimone c'è anche quello di salvare gli altri e non solo se stessi"

Sbruffò. Certo che lo sapeva,  ed era questo il problema: aveva passato ben diciassette anni della sua vita a farsi indottrinare e, nonostante il voler fare del bene fosse un sentimento nobile e legittimo, il quale appoggiava in pieno, quello che non riusciva proprio a mandar giù era la modalità con cui la sua comunità voleva ottenerlo.

Al momento, ad Enjolras, l'idea di consumare tutto l'ossigeno là sotto e soffocare sembrava alquanto allettante, ma essendo ancora troppo giovane per andare all'altro mondo e senza uno scopo nobile, si tirò su col busto, stringendo il guanciale al petto ed osservando a gambe incrociate l'espressione della donna che attendeva ancora una risposta.

Conosceva bene quell'espressione - era l’espressione di quando l'unica risposta accettabile era esattamente quella che desiderava sentirsi dire e che nessuna faccia da cucciolo di cane bastonato del mondo sarebbe riuscita a cambiare.

Se c'era una persona da cui il ragazzo aveva preso la testardaggine, era proprio la signora Patria.

Mai nella sua esistenza Enjolras aveva lasciato che qualcuno lo costringesse a fare quello che non voleva - Mai: non a scuola, non in Sala * , non dalla legge.

Nonostante questo, quando si trattava di sua madre la fiamma ribelle che ardeva fiera nel suo petto si affievoliva, fino a diventare un cerino chiuso sotto una campana di vetro.

Enjolras voleva bene a sua mamma, troppo, e se al secondo posto della lista di cose da fare stava dire ai suoi compagni di classe che  sì, quel commento era misogino,  al primo c'era l'essere un bravo figlio.

E diamine, se si odiava per questo.

Quindi, invece di sbottare con un "che brucino pure" e andarsene di casa, sbattendo magari la porta teatralmente e senza tornare indietro fino all'ora di cena, decise di optare per una conversazione sensata, pacata e senza dubbio convincente:

" Ma mamma ,  LA LIBERTÀ DI CULTO "

"Valére!*"

"...va bene"

 

* * *

 

Fu così che si ritrovò una domenica mattina di fronte a uno dei condomini più brutti che avesse mai visto, cravatta al collo ed un’ infinità di volantini in mano, pronto a dirigere delle povere pecorelle smarrite sulla retta via.

 

Che palle.

Sua madre, che aveva voluto andargli in contro e in fondo aveva il cuore tenero, gli fece promettere di occuparsi di almeno una famiglia e in cambio lei avrebbe girato tutti gli altri appartamenti.

Era un buon compromesso e, dopo che la donna lo ebbe salutato con un bacio sulla guancia prima di dirigersi all’interno del palazzo per bussare direttamente alle varie porte, Enjolras si prese un attimo per curiosare tra i vari cognomi sul citofono e scegliere quale lo ispirasse di più.

La sua attenzione fu attirata da un certo “Grantaire” e, decidendo che suonava abbastanza bene alle sue orecchie, premette il campanello.

“Chi va là?”  domandò una voce maschile attraverso l’apparecchio elettronico.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo e disse la frase che più odiava pronunciare - “Testimoni di Geova”

La rivoluzione francese,  ecco cosa sarebbe stato fico dire.

Quando in risposta udì una risata, pensò subito che sarebbe stato mandato via come metà delle volte, se non di più, in cui si recavano a fare il loro giro, ma questa volta sentì il  click  del portone che veniva aperto immediatamente (che in ogni caso, lui e sua madre avevano già trovato spalancato) e, ringraziando di poter finire presto il suo incarico senza dover disperatamente cercare un’altra famiglia, salì le scale fino al terzo piano dove il signor qualunque-fosse-il-suo-nome Grantaire lo attendeva.

Rimase piuttosto sorpreso quando vide fare capolino dalla porta d’ingresso un ragazzo che non aveva certo più di vent’anni.

Indossava una felpa verde scolorita e dal modo in cui i suoi capelli scuri se ne stavano per i fatti loro, Enjolras dedusse che non doveva essere il tipo di persona che tiene molto al proprio aspetto fisico.

Mentre lo invitava con un sorriso a sedersi al tavolo in salotto, si disse anche che, contrariamente alla sua aria sciatta, dovesse essere dopo tutto una persona molto accogliente.

Lo era un po’ meno casa sua.

Lo TV era ricoperta di polvere e probabilmente rotta, evidente dal fatto che avesse un buco nell’angolo in basso a sinistra dello schermo e che non veniva ovviamente usata da tempo; una borsa della palestra con dei vestiti che fuoriuscivano era usata come fermaporta tra la sala e la cucina, alcuni libri, caduti dalla libreria, se ne stavano in terra come se nessuno si fosse preso al briga di raccoglierli e il tavolo era cosparso di pezzi di gomma e quella polverina colorata che viene fuori quando appunti una matita.

Non essendo fatti suoi e non potendogliene fregare di meno, Enjolras evitò ovviamente di fare commenti, si affrettò a tirare fuori i volantini che avrebbe dovuto consegnare e prese un respiro profondo.

“Tutto apposto?” domandò il suo ospite, vedendolo chiaramente a disagio - “Come ti chiami?”

“Enjolras, e tu?”

“Chiamami Erre” disse lui, ancora col sorriso stampato in faccia.

Erre come... Grantaire? Grande Erre?

Inspiegabilmente, l’orribile gioco di parole gli strappò un sorriso.

“Erre? Sul serio?” sembrava molto compiaciuto di sé - “Beh, senti Erre, voglio essere sincero: Io qui non ci voglio stare e sinceramente non capisco perché tu voglia ascoltarmi. Insomma, hai vent’anni e l’unico modo di intrattenerti è stare a sentire un ragazzino che cerca di convincerti che, in nome di un dio di cui non possiamo avere la certezza esista, abortire o essere omosessuali o altre stronzate è sbagliato? Perché non so tu, ma io avrei due cose da ridire su tutto ciò e se solo non fosse per mia madre giuro che-”

“Ne ho diciannove” 

Rimase bloccato a guardarlo perplesso

“Di anni, dico”

“Va bene…” rispose Enjolras, infastidito dal fatto che qualcuno gli avesse parlato sopra. Non riusciva a capire dove volesse arrivare quel ragazzo; le sue erano critiche importanti e tutto ciò che al suo interlocutore interessava era informarlo che aveva sbagliato a indovinare la sua età. Di un anno, tra l’altro.

“In ogni caso” continuò lui, cercando di riaggiustare i pensieri, ma Grantaire - o meglio, Erre - lo interruppe di nuovo.

“Hai completamente ragione. Sai, di solito faccio salire i Testimoni solo perché mi piace porgli domande scomode e vedere come reagiscono. Poi finiscono per darmi del cinico e a invitarmi a riunirmi con loro per comprendere meglio, ma con te devo dire non ci sarà nessun divertimento. O almeno credo - in ogni caso, come ti chiami? Mi hai detto solo il tuo cognome”

“Neanche tu mi hai detto il tuo nome” - Enjolras non sapeva se sentirsi sollevato o turbato da quel ragazzo.

“Facciamo così, se mi dici il tuo, io ti rivelo il mio - e ti giuro che è ancora più divertente del mio soprannome”

Il fatto che si fosse accorto di quando aveva riso lo fece sentire un po’ in imbarazzo e il proprio nome gli uscì con un tono meno sicuro di quanto volesse - “Valére”

“Pensa se ti chiamavi Bacchus”

“Bacchus tipo la divinità?”

Erre si strofinò un occhio con il dorso della mano sorridendo, poi riabbassò il braccio sul tavolo e tornò con lo sguardo su Enorlas, la cui forte luce della stanza lo faceva apparire ancora più biondo di quello che era - “Ho avuto la sfiga di essere messo al mondo da due appassionati di mitologia”

Sentendolo prendersi in giro la tensione che aveva creduto di percepire poco prima se ne andò e, sporgendosi involontariamente un po’ più avanti, propose di scendere a un compromesso - “Facciamo così: Tu ti limiti a chiamarmi Enjolras e io farò finta di non sapere neanche chi sia Bacchus”

Grantaire spostò il corpo in avanti a sua volta, sfiorando con le dita il polso del ragazzo, che aveva stesso le braccia sul tavolo - “ Oppure potrei chiamarti Apollo ”

 

* * *

 

Non lo avrebbe mai detto dal suo aspetto, ma Grantaire baciava bene e, nonostante il peso, averlo schiacciato su di lui gli piaceva molto.

Purtroppo, tutte le cose belle hanno una fine, e i loro trenta minuti scarsi di limone furono interrotti da un bussare all’ingresso.

“Cazzo” , si lasciò scappare Enjolras, che aveva già previsto fosse la madre, dato che il suo cellulare aveva continuato a vibrargli nella tasca dei pantaloni mentre lui era preso da cose più importanti per curarsene.

Erre sobbalzò, non aspettandosi a sua differenza un’interruzione, e si diresse verso la porta per rispondere, mentre l’altro in tutta fretta si sistemava giacca e capelli pregando di non stare arrossando perché sì, ogni tanto anche lui pregava.

“Scusi il disturbo, ma stavo cercando mio figlio Valére”

Udendo i due parlare, raccolse le sue cose e si diresse verso la porta, dove Grantaire gli stava tessendo le lodi.

“Sa, signora, suo figlio è un ragazzo così convincente. Parlare con lui mi ha proprio aperto la mente, deve esserne fiera!”

Gli occhi della donna stavano brillando e, non appena lo vide, tutta contenta intrecciò il proprio braccio con il suo, trascinandolo fuori dall’appartamento e lanciandogli un’occhiata che poteva significare solo  te lo avevo detto.

“Bene, direi che è proprio ora di andare, spero di vederti presto fra di noi” chiuse il discorso, trascinando il figlio giù per le scale 

“Arrivederci signora! Ciao Enj! Ci vediamo in chiesa o quello che è”, li salutò entusiasta Grantaire, mentre Enjolras, che voleva un po’ ucciderlo, scendeva con gran disagio gli scalini.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *1 La Sala del Regno, il luogo di culto dove si riuniscono i Testimoni  
> *2 Dato che non sappiamo il nome di Enjolras gliene ho dato uno io. Chi vuole intendere intenda.  
> *3 Bacco in francese.
> 
>  Link alla collezione ([x](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Liberte_Egalite_Beyonce))  
> 


End file.
